LEGO: The Adventures of Clutch Powers 2
by Belac77
Summary: The same characters you know and love from LEGO: The Adventures of Clutch Powers movie return for a sequel! Fun and adventure combine in this second story of Clutch Powers and his friends, still on the search to capture the villains of the universe.
1. Chapter 1

Clutch Powers, the world-famous explorer, and the rest of his team, were off on another adventure. However Clutch was having trouble concentrating on the task at hand. He had learned in recent days that his father, also a famous explorer, was still alive, after being missing for three years. His father had disappeared while on a top-secret expedition and Clutch had recently learned that his father was still alive. According to an evil wizard, at least. That was the team's first mission together. They had successfully helped Prince Varon take back his father's kingdom from Mallock the Malign, a wretched wizard of darkness who had just escaped from prison. But all that was in the past now, something Clutch tried to forget. Mallock was in custody now, thanks to the LEGO team.

"Hey, a burrito platter!" The voice of Brick Masterson, the weaponry and fighting extraordinaire of the team broke his concentration. "Brick, you know what burrito's do to you.", Clutch scolded. "Oooh, do the burrito's come vith extra garlic and onions?", exclaimed Bernie von Beam, brilliant engineer. "For our sake, I do hope not," said Peg Mooring. She had single-handedly discovered thirteen new species of animals, and also recently tamed a dragon. She had rescued Clutch and Prince Varon when they had been captured by Mallock. The team had had its fair share of problems when they formed but ever since they had formed a plan, and rescued Clutch from Malach's cage of bones, they had seemed to get along better then usual.

"Hey I thought I was doing the driving!" exclaimed Brick, when he returned from the burrito platter to find Clutch at the controls. "You were eating!" said Clutch. "A man like me has to keep up his strength. Raaaa!" yelled Brick as he flexed for them. "I felt a, a breeze! You are incredibly strong!", announced Bernie, staring in awe at Brick, who had a smug look on his manly face. "I really, really, REALLY want to blow something up this time!" he said, pleadingly. "Maybe we should be hoping we don't have to do anything that drastic Brick." said Peg, always the voice of reason. Peg had only recently discovered that Bernie was madly in love with her! She liked him to, even though he was a bit odd. "Everyone ready for Hyper Beam Accelerating Drive?" called Brick, a smile flowing across his usually cross face. "Could you please take it slow this TIME!" Unfortunately for Bernie, Brick had no intentions of slowing down even a little bit.

Clutch could see a slight grin on Brick's face as he zoomed ahead. "This slow enough for you, gearhead?" he asked with a smirk. "Don't listen to him Bernie, I think you're very brave." spoke up Peg. Bernie looked at her, "You, you do?" "Yes Bernie. Remember when you built the war cart for us out of broken pieces. And when you rescued Brick from those two bone heads?" "Hmm!" Brick grunted. "I could've taken them down! Hiiya! Take that! And this!" Clutch sighed as  
>he watched the minifig take out his wrath on his imaginary victims. The man definitely had an anger-management issue. I'll give that Malach something to play with if he gets out again!" yelled Brick, karate chopping the control panel in his fight. Suddenly, the engines stopped! The craft that the head tech of LEGO had built for them plummeted down through outer space! "Ooops." said Brick. "Here ve go again." sighed Bernie.<p>

The team scurried into action as the ship fell downward. Clutch, always a hero, tried to start the engines back up at the control panel. Brick was angrily stomping the ground. "Augh! I'll stomp on whoever did that!" "Uh, Brick, that vas you who did that." Bernie said from his hiding place under his chair. "And unless you are going to stomp yourself.." Bernie left off, the look Brick was sending his way was not amused. Peg was looking out the window, keeping an eye out for anything that would make their situation worse than it already was. "Guys!" Bernie and Brick stopped their bickering and looked at her. "What? Did they refill the burrito platter?" asked Brick. "No, this is something much worse," Peg cried.

From out of the window, they could see that the ship was headed straight for a meteor! "Clutch! Any luck with the controls?" shouted Peg. "No. Whatever Brick did was not something easily repairable." Brick looked happy. "Oh Yeah! I can disable a ship with my karate! Hiya! Take that!" "I don't think we need any more of that right now," Peg exclaimed. "We need to bail out, and fast! Luckily, Bernie had been reading the instruction manual from under his seat. "There are two escape pods the can hold two people each!" Bernie exclaimed. Nice job Artie, Clutch thought to himself. The team rushed to the back where the pods were stored. "Wait a minute, who is riding with who?" asked Brick, eyeing the others suspiciously. "Peg, you come with me. Bernie, you and Brick go together." ordered Clutch. "Hey who made you the boss!" said Brick. "Kev did." said Peg. "You mean that guy who orders all of us around who wears that fancy suit?" asked Brick. All of them stared at him. "Yeah, I gotcha." said Brick. Clutch rolled his eyes. Brick had a thing for theatrics. He leaped into the escape pod. "Hurry guys! There's no time to spare!" he called to them. Brick jumped into his, landing on his face. "I'm okay!" he said. "Nothing a tough guy like me can't handle!" Peg sighed.. This was not her dream team. Bernie came up to her. "Peg, I..." "It's okay Bernie. I'll see you soon." They embraced and got into their escape pods. With a nod, Clutch pressed the Launch button. Both the pods soared away, just as the ship collided with the meteor and burst into flames.


	2. Chapter 2

As Bernie watched the escape pod carrying Peg and Clutch blast away, a tear formed in his eye. "Oh Peg!" he cried. "Oh brother." sighed Brick.

Clutch was hurriedly searching the pod for a way of finding out how to control the craft. "I hope Artie didn't forget..." His gaze came to rest on a yellow sticky note. "Whew!" he exclaimed, "for a second there I thought we would have no idea how to drive this thing!" Then he read the note:

I must remember to make myself some

Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwiches!

Oh how I love them!

"Artie!" he yelled.

The evil villain was upset. The video cameras that were installed so that he could monitor the team's activity were only in the ship itself, not the escape pods. If you want something done right, then you must do it yourself, the criminal thought. Oh well. The master plan would soon begin and then that unfit team would be torn apart one brick at a time..

As Bernie was worrying about Peg, and Brick was muttering to himself about riding solo next time, Clutch and Peg were trying to find the instructions to the craft. "Find anything over there?" cried Peg from the back of the pod. "No! Any luck over there?" "I'm afraid not." said Peg. "Well then", Clutch sighed, "I guess it's up to me to figure it out by myself. Unless you want to give it a shot." Peg smiled "No, no it's all yours Clutch."

"Will ya come up here and give me a hand already?" yelled Brick. He was becoming tired of trying to operate the escape pod himself. Bernie didn't answer, still staring out the window towards the receding form of the pod that held Peg, the girl of his dreams. "Bernie!" Brick shouted, "Are you even listening to me?". Bernie finally turned, "Er, Vhat did you say Brick?". Brick shot Bernie a look. "I said, can you give me a hand up here?" he replied. Bernie attempted a feeble smile. "Sure thing pal" he said as he detached one of his hands and tossed it up to Brick. It landed on the control panel with a loud thump. Brick swiveled his chair and glared at Bernie. "Sorry?", Bernie whispered.

Things were looking much better now. The ship was under control now that Clutch, who had inherited his father's skills for adventure, had figured out the basic layout of the steering system of the escape pod. "Pretty good, huh?" Clutch grinned at Peg, sitting next to him in the co-pilot chair. She smiled back, "Not bad for a guy. I could have handled it myself though." Clutch gave her a mock frown. "I thought we had this covered!", he sighed, "We all need to work as a team. If we use our talents and work together, nothing can stop us.". Peg couldn't help it as a grin came to her face. Clutch had a certain leadership quality that made people listen to him. "Well Mr. Hot Shot," Peg joked, "now what?". "We start looking for a planet to land on." answered Clutch

They were on the ground. That was the only good thing Bernie could see in their current situation. Brick had piloted the pod, with Bernie's help, for what seemed like hours before they had crashed onto this planet. It was a beautiful planet. Terrifyingly beautiful. The cliff they had managed to land on (or crash on, in Bernie's opinion), was made of sheer ice. It sparkled in the radiant light that surrounded the planet. Brick had tried to contact the others with the pod's communication system, but it seemed to have been damaged in the crash landing. They were on their own now. "Hey Bird Brain!". Brick's shout interrupted Bernie's thoughts and he looked up with a start. "Vhat? Vhat is it?" he replied. Brick walked over, "We need to find shelter before nightfall..", his voice took on a frightening tone. "Who knows what vicious creatures might be lurking in the shadows right now, just waiting till nightfall to sink their horrible teeth into you!" Bernie quickly glanced around the icy cliff, peering into the shadows for a glimpse at one of these 'creatures'. Brick walked off, chuckling to himself. Bernie watched him go, then looked around the shadowy cliff again. It was growing darker out quickly, it seemed to him. He stood, preparing to follow Brick, when he heard something, a noise. It came from behind him, from the shadows, "Grrrr". Bernie didn't look back as he hurriedly followed after his only companion. "Brick! Vait for meeee!"

**AUTHORS NOTE** I am working on finishing this story, and I plan to finish it soon. I might not be able to access this account for awhile though, but know that there will be more chapters added...I just dont know when. PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

-AUTHOR NOTE- I have finally accessed the story and here is the next chapter for you! Please know that this chapter wasn't finished, it was only a little ways completed. So, starting from about 1/4 of the way through this chapter, it's new writing. I assume my writing style has changed, and matured a bit from when I wrote the first couple chapters, so if you notice a slight difference: that's why. Thanks for sticking with the story through my hiatus, and please read an review!

She wasn't sure where they were. The planet Clutch and Peg had landed on was the hottest area she had ever been in. Peg felt as if her face was about to melt, and that actually might happen since she was made of plastic.

"Remind me why we landed here again?" she complained for the third time. Unfortunately, her complaints landed on deaf ears. Clutch had busied himself on trying to repair their damaged escape pods communication system, which had apparently been damaged during their landing. Peg sighed, looking up at the red trees surrounding them, fire leaping from their branches. It looked like the trees were on fire, except that they never burnt. Peg had read the account of one explorer who had described something like this on his travels.

As Peg studied their surroundings more carefully, the name of the planet came to her mind. "Clutch, I think I know where we are," she exclaimed, coming over to stand next to him.

"That's great," Clutch replied, tightening a bolt with his pliers, "I could have figured it out if I wasn't so busy with this piece of junk."

Peg smiled, "What was that you said about working as a team? Does that not apply to you?"

"Alright, alright. Point taken," Clutch admitted, bumping his head as he stood up. "So," he gazed around at the fiery landscape, "Where are we?"

"Moltera. I remember it from reading the journal of Dave Piece-Büilder. He's an explorer who went into the-"

"I know who he is," Clutch interrupted.

"Then I guess you also know about how he went missing, here, on this very planet."

"Um..." Clutch sighed, "Lemme hear it."

Peg told him the story of how the once-famous explorer had met his fate. "Piece-Büilder was on an expedition to chart unknown planets," Peg explained. "He landed here, on this extremely hot planet, which he named 'Moltera'. Soon after he arrived, Piece-Büilder discovered the planet was inhabited by thousands of tiny creatures, who were slaves to the ruler of Moltera, a fire giant called 'The Fire Giant'."

"Did Piece-Büilder come up with that name himself?" Clutch asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"No, the giant called itself that."

"Well if its name is any indication of its intelligence, I think it's safe to assume this giants pretty dumb," Clutch chuckled. Peg gave him a look that said 'Shut up and let me finish the story'. Clutch quieted his laughter, and motioned for her to continue.

"This fire giant used the tiny creatures to work the fire pits. There were huge amounts of fire stone in the pits, which the giant craved."

"Wait a second," Clutch exclaimed, "This is where fire stone comes from?"

"One of the places, yes. It's very rare, as I'm sure you know. Anyway, Piece-Büilder sent a call for help back to his command center. He felt sorry for the little creatures, and he wanted to lead a revolution to free them from the Fire Giants evil rule. We know this because he wrote it in a journal he kept. It was found inside his abandoned ship when his reinforcements arrived. They searched basically the entire surface of the planet, but he was nowhere to be found. There was no sign of any other intelligent life either, so up until now, people have assumed Piece-Büilder had gone crazy, and gotten himself lost somewhere on Moltera."

"Is it just me, or do all us explorers have really bad luck," Clutch commented. "I mean, we're always getting lost, or stuck, or kidnapped, or-"

"Be that as it may," Peg said, "But I don't think Piece-Büilder got lost."

"I'm assuming you have another theory then, am I right?" Clutch said, grinning.

"I jolly well do," Peg responded with a short laugh. "He was a well-known and renowned explorer; he wouldn't have gone out into the unknown parts of the planet without proper supplies and a way to find his path back. I believe he was kidnapped by the Fire Giant, or some of his minions, at least."

"Hey, and that's another thing," Clutch jumped in, "Why do evil rulers always have minions? Are they just to lazy to do things themselves? Or is it psychological, maybe they need people to boss around!"

"Sounds like you," Peg said under her breath.

"Uh, did you say something?"

"Yes. I said that Piece-Büilder didn't die. At least, not the way most people think he did."

Clutch rolled his eyes, "Oh, come on, Peg. I've never heard anyone question how he disappeared. People make mistakes, even smart, famous, good-looking explorers like me. Remember, Piece-Büilder is the only one who's claimed to have seen those tiny creatures."

"Uh, Clutch?"

"If they were real, how come no one else has ever come across one before?"

"Excuse me, Clutch?"

"All I'm saying, is that maybe he was crazy."

"Clutch!" This time, Peg's loud exclamation got his attention.

"Yeah? Why'd you shout? Everything okay, Peg? I know you're upset about being apart from Bernie, but-"

"Look behind you," Peg hissed, her eyes wide.

Clutch stopped talking, and turned around slowly. When he saw it, his eyes grew wide too. There it was, crouching amount the outskirts of the fire trees, about ten feet away from them: a tiny creature.

Brick and Bernie hurried onwards over the icy surface of the planet they'd crashed onto, not sure where they would end up. Brick had told Bernie they must reach shelter before nightfall. Bernie had agreed with Brick at the time, but now, he wasn't so sure. The going was tough, and both of them slid all over on the ice.

When Brick would fall, he generally would bash his fists on the ice, yelling in frustration. Then, in his haste to get up before anyone saw him in his current predicament, he would rise to his feet so fast that he would fall again, from being off balance.

Bernie, on the other hand, was cautious to the point of the extreme. When he fell, it took him almost a full five minutes to rise back to his feet. Brick would use up all his patience soon; he was already tired of falling on the ice, and tired of waiting for Bernie to get up when he fell. It was a recipe for disaster.

"How much longer do I have to put up with this?" Brick growled, as Bernie fell again. Bernie thought about pointing out that Brick had fallen just as many times as he had, but wisely decided against it.

"I might be able to get back on my feet a little faster, if you vould ever help me!" Bernie grumbled.

"Fine," Brick muttered, taking his time walking over to his downed companion. Once he finally reached Bernie, he reached down, and yanked him to his feet.

Bernie brushed the seat of his pants off, and tried to smile, "Zhanks, Brick, for-"

"Yeah yeah," Brick responded testily, "Don't mention it." The two walked-or slid-for about five more minutes, before Brick decided he had had enough.

"We'll never make it to shelter if we have to keep walking on this ice!" Brick yelled, shaking his head.

"I agree, but vhat else can ve do?" Bernie replied. "All I see is flat, boring ice. Zhere isn't any other way to go." He sighed, "I'm afraid we are out of options, Brick."

"Ha!" Brick laughed, cocky as always, "Just because you can't see the way to go, doesn't mean it isn't there! We just have to make our own path!"

Bernie wasn't so sure, "That sounds like something you vould find inside a motivational self-help book," he chuckled.

"Hey! All my sayings are one hundred percent original," Brick told him. "Now, stand back, and watch this!"

"Ah, Brick, I'm not sure that zhis is the best vay to-"

Brick raised his arms above his head, and let out a war-cry so loud, that Bernie was tempted to cover his ears, even though he didn't really have any!

"HIIIIIII-YAAAAAAAA!" Brick screamed, bringing both fists down with unnatural force. Cracks began to form, starting from the place where Brick had slammed the ice, and running out from there.

"Uh, Brick?" Bernie said, his voice fearful, "I don't zhink you should have done zhat."

"You're just jealous of my mighty strength," Brick laughed. "I broke the ice so we could walk on the ground underneath it. Now we'll definitely make it to shelter before nightfall."

"Uh, Brick?"

"And if you're worried about Peg, stop it. Once we get to civilization, you can use one of their communication units to contact her, gearhead."

"BRICK!" This unusually agitated cry from Bernie made Brick pause.

"What's your problem?"

"Brick, zhere isn't ground beneath us..." Bernie pointed, "Zhere is water!"

Brick looked where Bernie was pointing. He could see the ice breaking apart, to reveal creepy black water beneath it. And the ice kept breaking, coming slowly but surely, toward them!

"Oh, no," he grumbled. "Just my luck."


End file.
